Sportsmen, including hunters, carry many supplies while hunting including such items as a rifle, shotgun, bow, ammunition, bug spray, flashlight, game scents and calls, gloves, extra clothing, food, blanket, etc. Further, sportsmen often desire to carry a cushion to use when resting or when sitting on a stand or against a tree. Therefore, portable cushions and carrying packs are often used in the field by sportsmen to improve the comfort and convenience of the hunting experience. When desiring to include all of the items needed for a comfortable hunting experience, sportsmen often find themselves burdened by the chore of carrying the assortment of items. Often, sportsmen will carry a large backpack to store the needed equipment. However, these known backpacks are not adapted for convenient use in hunting stands in combination with a cushion device.
A combination cushion and carrying assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,918. From a review of this patent, it is seen that the carrying assembly is carried by hand and the cushion device is adapted for use in stadium type seats. For hunting it is desirable to carry the pack on one's back to free up the hands for carrying armaments, game, and other items unable to fit into a pack. Further, combination cushion and packing devices like that in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,918 have not met the need for a cushion and pack that is versatile enough to be conveniently used in locations such as various types of hunting stands. There exists a need for such a device in that sportsmen will sometimes suffer back injury and discomfort from sitting in stands and trees without cushioning and also by trying to access a backpack that is required to be kept remote from the location of a hunter in a stand or tree.